Naruto: The First Kiss
by Simusar
Summary: Their first kiss was an interesting one. It was not planned, it was not expected, it was not perfect, but it was everything they had hoped a first kiss would be like. I don't own Naruto or it's characters


Their first kiss was an interesting one. It was not planned, it was not expected, it was not perfect.

--

Heavy breathing, sucking air deep into starved lunges when the opportunity arises.

--

She was walking home late that night, working overtime at the hospital was a drag, but she loved it non-the-less. Her normally bright, soft pink hair, hung limply down her neck, reaching her shoulders before cascading an inch or two down her back. Her normally ever-alert emerald eyes drooped with fatigue gained from the long day's work. Her senses skewed, slightly due to fatigue, she didn't sense the presence, nearing hers, right away.

His feet dragged on, his long day of training had taxed even his near legendary reserves of stamina. The blond hair on his head, matted down with sweat, and his deep blue eyes sagged at the corners as sleep beckoned to him. Longing for it's blissful embrace, he continued on home, thinking only of his soft, warm bed. His thoughts focused on rest, he failed to notice her, until it was almost too late.

--

Pools of jade and sapphire, passionately swirling around each other, falling deeper into each other.

--

A sudden mass of orange and black flashed from around a corner. _A tiger?_ She thinks. Her mind suddenly alert and working overtime, she sets herself, preparing to defend herself.

A streak of red and pink jumped out at him from behind a nearby wall. Before he could react, he felt the impact. His head was reeling as his body was sent flying to the ground several meters away.

A sigh of relief escapes her trembling lips, having defeated the beast. She begins to walk over, to look at her feline attacker, thinking it strange for such an animal to have gotten into the village. The limp body before her, she realized, was too small to be a tiger.

As his world stopped spinning, and came to a sense of normalcy, he noticed that his head was no longer resting on the cold, hard ground. Instead he felt as if someone had placed a soft, warm pillow for his throbbing head to rest on.

She pulled the boy's head into her lap, the gentle moonlight providing soft illumination of the whiskered cheeks she had known for so long. She whispers soft pleas for forgiveness to the ball of golden hair, beginning to rouse in her lap.

--

Two hands, tangled in tufts of hair. One entwined in gold, the other in roseate. Guiding each other, telling them, learning them, pulling them closer.

--

His cerulean eyes slowly fluttered open, his head still spinning slowly, from the impact just moments ago. Hearing a soft sound, a voice that sounded like the sweetness of heaven, tinted with a hint of pain, in his ear. "I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know it was you. Please forgive me," the girl cried softly, her eyes shut as a small glimmering tear rolled down her soft cheek.

She felt the tiny ball of liquid slide down her face, but suddenly there was something else. Something warm, comforting, tender. She opened her pools of jade to see a rugged, tanned hand reaching up from below, to capture her tear. "Don't cry Sakura-chan," was all he said, he neither accused her, nor feared her.

Looking down into his deep, forgiving ocean blue orbs, feeling a strange warmth in her chest, she subconsciously runs her fingers through his unruly hair. She feels a soft, familiar warmth wrap around her other hand, his holding hers to his chest.

Feeling her soft fingers along his scalp, he breathes in her scent, a growing feeling of safety that he had longed for all his life. Her hand lazily traces down his cheek, brushing over the whisker marks there, sending a tingle up his spine, causing a small purr in the back of his throat.

_What was that?_ She wondered. _Did he just purr?_ She tested this, by running her fingers across his cheeks once more, feeling her heart lift a little as the sound of pleasure came again, seeing his eyes half close, as he nuzzles his face against her gentle hand.

--

Tongues wrestling for dominance, searching unexplored depths, wrapping around one another.

--

Slowly they stand up together, each blushing at what had just transpired. Blue and green eyes, avoiding each other, the minds behind them trying to calm their respective hearts. "S-Sakura-chan, would like you like me to walk you home?" the normally, almost overly, confidant boy asked, stuttering as if he were a small child again.

"I'd like that Naruto," came the response from the girl before him. Somewhat startled by her answer, he looked to her face, as if searching for a hint of falseness. Meeting her eyes, as her gaze turned to him, he found no deceit, but instead the same flustered feeling that rampaged through his stomach.

--

His teeth capture her bottom lip, biting gently, his hand kneading the back of her neck tenderly. She softly moans his name as her breath escapes her lunges.

--

They start to walk, side by side, down the road leading to her apartment, the stars twinkling mysteriously above them. A chilled wind blew across the deserted street, sending her slender body into a fit of shivers. Before she can speak, before she can act, before she can think, she feels a warmth wrap around her torso followed with a familiar musky scent.

Seeing her shiver as the night breeze swept past, the boy took off his jacket, acting without thinking, and draped it around her slender frame. This sudden act elicited a shocked look from his companion. "Won't you be cold?" asked bewildered jewels of the purest jade. His only response is a soft, reassuring, loving smile, that warmed her more then the jacket she now wore.

--

Soft fingers gently play over soft black lines, lines that looked whiskers on his cheek, sending new sensations through his body, as his lips mashed together with hers, moaning her name deep into her mouth.

--

As they stood in front of her apartment door, they stared at each other for a moment's time, before blushing and simultaneously averting their gaze. "Well, good night, Sakura-chan," he bid her slowly turning to begin the walk to his own apartment. A soft, gentle hand grasped his shoulder, before he had traveled 2 steps. A slight tug, spun him around, his eyes meeting hers.

Before boy or girl could react, the momentum from his stride, combined with the shift in weight from his unexpected turn, sent his lips to meet hers. A moment passed, a moment of awkwardness, a moment of embarrassment, a moment of shock. The moment quickly passed, as a spark of electricity shot between the flesh of their lips. Slowly, gently, they asked each other for permission, not with words, but with his mouth on hers, and her mouth on his.

--

Pulling apart, gasping for air, their eyes searched the other's, searching for any hint of doubt in the feelings that had washed over them. "S-Sakura-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mea…" was all the blond could manage, before the roseate's lips captured his once again.

"Don't be sorry Naruto," was all she said, pressing her body against his, resting her head on his chest. His arms wrap around her smaller frame, as a content smile washes over his face. He gently lays his head on hers, breathing in the sweet smell of her roseate locks. Going over every detail of their first kiss, burning it into his memory.

--

Their first kiss was an interesting one. It was not planned, it was not expected, it was not perfect, but it was everything they had hoped a first kiss would be like.


End file.
